


The Rollercoaster of Parenting

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!JJ, Alpha!Otabek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Christophe, Omega!Victor, Omega!Yurio, alpha!yuuri, just a bunch of babes having babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: A/B/O universe drabbles of the 3 couples above and their journey's as parents. From how they found out about their new pups to caring for and raising them. Suggest some chapter ideas in the comments!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written A/B/O fic before so be nice. This will be either drabbles or one offs in each chapter about each couple and their offspring. The first 3 chapters will be how each couple found out they were having a kid. If you have a suggestion for a chapter let me know! Rating is E for future plans.

I left my doctor’s office with the biggest, and most nervous smile i’ve had in ages. I hurriedly calmed my features as i got into the car with my patiently awaiting husband. 

“So?! Did it finally work?” I laughed softly and kissed my overly excited alphas cheek. 

“Hurry up and get us home so we can open the envelope together.” JJ smiled at me and nodded, starting up the car and practically speeding home. Once home, he fumbled with his keys and pulled me inside towards the couch. I sat down and he noticed the brief flicker of fear in my eyes. My alpha grabbed my face, framing it with his warm hands. 

“Hey now…...it’s ok. If that result is negative we just try on your next heat right? This is only attempt number two at this anyway. Baby or not you are still my beautiful omega and i will always love you.”

I smiled, the soothing smell of my alpha calming my nerves. “Yeah. Now let’s open this.” I grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it, pulling out the letter with the attached results.

'Name: Christophe Giacometti Gender: Male  
Secondary Gender: Omega

Mr. Giacometti,

It is with the most warmest of hearts that i am proud to congratulate you. Your results came in positive and you are going to the proud mother of a young pup in just 8 short months. I have included the date for your first ultrasound as well as the diet you should start.'

“Babe?” JJ asked with raised brows.

I looked dazedly at my husband who was obviously waiting on the answer. I dropped the paper with shaky hands and threw my arms around my alpha. 

“Jean...I’m pregnant! We’re going to be parents!!!”

“Thank god!” JJ tightened, his arms around me, before gently pushing me back a bit. He dropped to his knees on the ground, nosing at my still flat stomach. “Our own little pup…” He said with a few kisses to my stomach. He stood and pulled me into a sweet but passionate kiss. 

“I love you so much. But i might love the little one even more already.” He said with a proud smile.

I laughed a little and nuzzled his neck. “Same…”


End file.
